The present invention relates to ski goggles which are single lens or double lens and are used on adults or children.
Skiers who are training for the Olympics and for racing have used music broadcast over loudspeakers to learn rhythm to traverse moguls quickly. The broadcast music is land based typically at the bottom of the mogul field and is very loud, disturbing everyone around the race course. Typically, the announcer can not even speak or announce the names of skiers over the loud music needed for the racers.
A need has existed for a ski goggle that links to a broadcast system so the individual skier can hear the music, select audience members can hear the music, and broadcast of the music is optional to the slopes to stop the noise on the adjacent slopes during a race.
The noise is known to distract skiers, particularly children, who do not pay attention to their skiing, and crash into people breaking arms and causing damage. Such accidents have happened at Park City Ski Resort in Park City Utah, and at Killington Ski area in Killington Vt., and should be stopped, and not repeated.
A need has existed for a ski goggle that can hold numerous files of digital music such as an IPOD for use with the training of ski racers.
The present invention meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.